Interrupted By Fireworks
by Erunantala
Summary: A fluff piece. Harry decides to surprise Hermione with a nighttime ride on his Firebolt and so much more.


Interrupted By Fireworks  
  
"Harry, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as he blindfolded her eyes.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Obviously," she retorted, her annoyance becoming overwhelmed by intrigue.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
At that moment she felt Harry's old invisibility cloak wrap around them and he began leading her forward, his hands on her waist.  
  
Slowly Harry took her outside of the portrait hole and down the corridor towards the entrance hall downstairs. He made sure to keep a slow pace, careful that neither of them trod on the hem of the cloak, revealing themselves. They were, after all, out-of-bounds after hours and, if caught, would more than likely find themselves in a hefty amount of trouble.  
  
A short while later Harry cautiously took his hand out of the cloak to open the heavy door in the entrance hall. The cool, night breeze blew past their faces as he led them outside.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, "we're going outside?"  
  
He quietly shushed her and pinched her sides a little as a sign to not pursue the question any further.  
  
He continued to lead them across the grounds and in a manner of minutes they were on the doorstep of Hagrid's hut. Harry opened the unlocked door and led Hermione inside. The dark room was lit by candlelight and odd shadows played across the wooden walls. Hagrid was not there, as planned. He pulled the cloak from around them and then took off Hermione's blindfold.  
  
"Hagrid's hut?" she asked, skeptical, but bewildered.  
  
Harry strode over to the corner of the room and retrieved something that was propped up against the wall.  
  
"Only a pit-stop," he said.  
  
"Is that your Firebolt?" she asked, glimpsing what he had taken.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Why is your Firebolt here?"  
  
"Because I put it here."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Certainly," he said with a smile. "Because we're going flying."  
  
"We are?" Hermione asked, obviously baffled.  
  
"We are," he replied. "Come on."  
  
He took her by the arm and dragged her outside, his Firebolt in the other hand.  
  
"But Harry, what if we get caught?" she asked with a nervous quiver in her voice.  
  
He stopped and turned to face his girlfriend.  
  
"We won't. Trust me."  
  
One look into his deep, emerald eyes and she knew there was nothing to worry about. When Harry told her to trust him, she knew to do just that.  
  
Harry had mounted his broom and motioned for her to sit in front of him. He had to plead with her a moment before she relented. He was very aware of her dislike of heights.  
  
With her safely situated in front of him, Harry kicked off of the hard ground and they rose into the air.  
  
Hermione gasped as she looked down and saw how high off the ground they were. If she weren't wrapped up in Harry's arms, she would have felt very afraid. Instead, she leaned back into his warm body and let the sensation of flying envelope her.  
  
The air was pleasantly cool for a September night and the sky was brilliantly clear. Every star above shone like bright lights dotting the inky blackness of the night. It was beautiful and Hermione was quick to notice.  
  
Soaring over the lake and the dark, rolling hills of the Hogwart's grounds, underneath a blanket of stars, wrapped in Harry's comforting arms, Hermione couldn't think of any place more romantic. She turned her head to look at him and smiled before softly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
They flew for a few minutes longer before Harry broke the silence between them.  
  
"Are you relaxed?" he asked.  
  
"I think so," she replied.  
  
"Good. Want to steer?"  
  
"Me? Steer? Are you sure?" she asked apprehensively, taking a quick look down.  
  
"Of course. I trust you."  
  
She melted at the sound of his voice and decided that if he thought she was fit to steer, than she must be.  
  
"Ok, I'll give it a try," she replied, trying to sound more confidant.  
  
"Good! Now, it's quite easy," he replied. "All you have to do is point the tip of the broom in whatever direction you want to move."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it," he assured her. "Give it a try."  
  
Gathering up all of her courage, she took hold of the broom and slowly moved the tip a little to the left. They moved a tad in the direction that she indicated and she felt her confidence boost slightly.  
  
"Good! Keep going!"  
  
Hermione grinned from his praise and gripped the broom tighter, determined to do her task well. Boldly she leaned her body forward into the handle and they soared ahead smoothly.  
  
She cried out in glee as she veered the broom here and there, slowly getting the hang of it.  
  
"You're a natural!" Harry shouted over the wind as Hermione leaned forward to put on some speed.  
  
She basked in his approval.  
  
"Take us up!" he said from behind her.  
  
No longer afraid, she slowed and then pulled back on the handle and they rose smoothly in the air. The view was stunning. She could see the whole castle, the forest, the lake, the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade in the distance, and beyond. She slowed to a hover and Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she said, looking around in wonder.  
  
That it is," Harry replied, looking at the face he had grown to love.  
  
She caught his gaze and smiled at him. She leaned back into him again and felt his warmth.  
  
"Harry, this is so romantic. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you, my love," he replied, kissing her on the top of the head.  
  
They hovered there for a while, Harry's arms around her as they looked at the world around them and the stars above.  
  
"My turn to steer again," Harry said, taking hold of the handle.  
  
Before she knew it, they were rushing off in the direction of the castle and in a manner of seconds they were landing on one of the high towers. He helped her off of the broom and laid it aside, leading her over to the blanket that was already on the ground. Harry noticed the surprise on her face as they sat down facing each other. He took her hands in his own.  
  
"Harry," she asked, her surprise registering on her face, "What are we doing up here?"  
  
"We're sitting," he replied.  
  
She looked around her and saw Hogsmeade directly in their line of view. The village's lights twinkled like the stars above as it sat in the distance. Another cool breeze blew by, making her auburn hair tickle her face.  
  
"Harry. what is all this?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, staring directly into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, we have known each other since we were eleven and since then I have felt this overwhelming connection to you that I could not rid myself of. Not that I ever had any desire to."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Last year I discovered my love for you and since then a part of my heart that was long since empty, was filled in an overwhelming, indescribable way."  
  
He paused, searching for the correct words.  
  
"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart and I never want you to go anywhere."  
  
A sudden warmth of content spread through Hermione's body and she melted into his eyes.  
  
"Harry, I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know," he replied. "It's just that, with everything going on. with Voldemort. I always feel like I'm putting you in danger."  
  
"Harry," she replied, her eyes still locked to his, "Nobody, not even Voldemort could scare me away from you. I would gladly take on a thousand Voldemorts if you were by my side."  
  
He smiled and leaned in to embrace her. They sat like that before Harry pulled away and looked again into her eyes. Closing his, he leaned back in to kiss her on the lips. Even though they had kissed a hundred or more times before, something about this particular kiss sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Fireworks went off behind her eyes. This was where she wanted to be. This was where she wanted to stay; forever in Harry's arms.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, breaking their kiss. "If everything this year turns out ok; if we both make it through graduation.."  
  
He paused and wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked.  
  
"If everything goes how I want it and we are both still safe at the end of the year. Will you let me spend the rest of my life with you?"  
  
"Harry.."  
  
"Hermione," he said, staring deeply into her eyes and holding her hands, "After graduation. will you marry me?"  
  
A look of complete and utter shock fell over Hermione's face and she stared at him in silence.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to; if you think it's too soon, or we're too young," he said, his spirits slowly falling. "I can understand that."  
  
"Harry," she muttered, slowly coming out of her trance. "I - I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever."  
  
His eyebrows raised in renewed hope.  
  
"I would love to marry you."  
  
A bomb of happiness went off in his chest. As he leaned in to hug her once again fireworks began to erupt over Hogsmeade in the distance. Brilliant bursts of color and sound that could be heard miles off exploded in a dazzling display of light and the mid-September sky was lit in a brilliant array of sparkles.  
  
They broke their kiss and Hermione gasped anew at the spectacle.  
  
"Harry. the fireworks. they're so beautiful."  
  
"Thank Hagrid," he said slyly.  
  
"You planned this?"  
  
"I've been planning it for months," he replied. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad?! How could I be mad? This is the most special, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me! And we're going to get married at the end of the school year! I couldn't be more happier!" she beamed.  
  
A smile to rival the moon took residence upon Harry's face and he kissed her again before wrapping her in another hug.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
He sighed in happiness.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione. Happy birthday."  
  
The End  
  
Happy Holidays everyone from your local resident Demon! I hope you enjoyed this. R/R! -- DemonOfTheFall 


End file.
